Maverick
The Maverick, known within the game files as the RM-22, is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The weapon can be accessed by purchasing the Onslaught DLC for $14.99, or paired with the Maverick-A2 in a separate pack for $3.99. Multiplayer The Maverick has the potential to kill in two hits to the head and body in close quarters, much like the MSBS. However, if even one shot hits any part of the limbs, it will require three shots to kill. The two-hit kill ability makes the Maverick the only automatic weapon in Ghosts, aside from the Ameli, that can kill in two shots without headshots or the use of Deadeye. However, to balance this high damage, the two shot kill range extends to only 7 meters (this can be slightly increased with Muzzle Brake and is decreased when using a Silencer). The Maverick has a slow rate of fire with moderate kick and reduced recoil for the first three shots making firing in bursts at longer ranges beneficial to staying on target. The iron sights are very clear and allow accuracy at all ranges, making the need for an optical attachment not as high as on other weapons. The iron sights may come off as very bizarre, but are clear and popular amongst more skilled players. If the player wanted to, they can use optics, and they can work well due to its good power at longer ranges, which isn't perfect, but far from terrible. The Foregrip can be considered if one wants less recoil altogether, and goes in hand with the 15% recoil reduction on the first 3 bullets. The Burst Fire and Semi-Automatic attachments are interesting on this weapon because of its very high damage at short range. Due to this, when using either attachment, only two shots are needed to kill at close range anywhere on the body, whereas with all other assault rifles two shot kills are only possible to the head, neck, and center mass area. The recoil compensation of this weapon will practically negate the extra recoil received when using Burst fire. This makes both attachments viable on the Maverick, though its slower rate of fire and noticeable recoil at long distances may be drawbacks. Extinction The Maverick also appears in Extinction mode, in the map Nightfall. It is able to be bought at the very beginning of the game for $1500 and is located at the opened gate. The Maverick is an extremely well-rounded weapon, as it does a high amount of damage up close while also retaining a fair amount of damage over range, has a lot of ammunition, and is fairly accurate. As a whole, the Maverick is one of the best weapons to use on Nightfall due to its lack of shortcomings apart from its fire rate, its ability to be bought very quickly, and its low cost. Attachments Integral *Hyper-Velocity Rounds Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery Maverick CoDG.png|The Maverick in first person Maverick iron sights CoDG.png|The Maverick's iron sights Maverick reloading CoDG.png|Reloading Maverick model CoDG.png|Render of the Maverick's model MaverickAR CODG.png|Third person of the Maverick Maverick AR Bonus_CoDG.png|The Maverick as seen in the Onslaught poster Maverick AR CoDG.png|A soldier wielding the Maverick MaverickAR Render CoDG.jpg|Render of the Maverick Trivia *"TREN SYS" can be seen on the back of the iron sight. *"RM-22" is engraved on the side of the receiver. This can also be seen on the Maverick-A2. **On the Activision Support FAQ page for the weapon, it is referred to as the 'Maverick RM-22'. *When the Maverick is equipped with a camouflage, the stock and handguard are not camouflaged, however with the Gold Camouflage it covers it completely except the iron sights. *It is possible to obtain the Maverick on private matches with bots, even if the player hasn't purchased the Onslaught DLC. It can be picked-up from a bot using it or even obtained from one of the Care Packages dropped in Hunted. *￼The Maverick does not have a strap in third person mode. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles